tawuran KH
by XASOR zzz
Summary: kisah one shot Sora dan kawan kawan bertarung melawan SMA XIII, pliz R


Disclaimer : KH bukan punyaku tapi punya Disney dan Square Enix

Sorry banget kalo garing, gaje, dan salah kata kata ato kasar kata katanya karena saya baru pemula ini fic pertama saya. (Yah diliat dari judulnya aja uda GAJE jadi mohon maaf)

Yah kita mulai fic ini ! ^^

**Tawuran KH**

Suatu hari yang amat sangat bangat buruknya. Bapak cloud sedag mengajar pelajaran IPAnya dan tiba tiba !

BRAAAKXSS !... BOOOOOOM!... DUAAAAAR!...

"APAAN TUHH!" Bapak Cloud kaget 7 turunan. Bapak Cloud pun langsung pergi keluar kelas untuk megecek apa yang terjadi. Belum ! abad bapak Cloud pergi

Tiba-tiba(lagi) ada hentakan kaki yang sangat kencang sampai sampai terjadi Gempa besar di situ lalu ada yang mendobrak pintu sampai pintu hancur berkeping keping(mang bisa? Yah terserah Author lah)."Sora, lu kaga bisa pelan dikit apa?"bentak Roxas.

"Yah sory lah" Sora minta maaf "mang napa?" Tanya Ventus heran "SMA XIII ngebomb WC"jawab Sora dengan emosi yang mulai meningkat"Wadoh ngajak ribut tuh"jawab Vanitas sambil ngambil peralatan perang, emang sebenernya Vanitas uda nunggu ngunggu kejadian ini sejak TK.

"WOI!LU BERANI BERANINYA YA LU UDA NGEBOOOMB TEMPET FAVORIT GUE!MANA TUH KETUA LU!"Sora marah luaar biasa.

PREEEEEEEEKEPREEEET KEEPREEET!

Alangkah kagetnya mereka saat melihat Bajaj tidak dikenali datang ke tengah tengah mereka dan yang membuat mereka kaget luar biasa adalah saat yang keluar dari dalam bajaj adalah ketua mereka Xemnas."GILE, ketua SMA XIII naek bajaj!HAAHAHAHAH!"

Semua murid SMA destiny yang ikut pertempuran semuanya tertawa terbahak bahak. Karna Xemnas tersinggung diejek diapun mengeluarkan meriam yang ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan WC (nyewa dari Jack Sparrow tuh ! Rp,00 sehari)

"WOI! KABUR AWAS MERIAM!"tereak Sora dan langsung guling guling gaje, "WEW hampir aja gw kena !"Riku bernapas lega.

Riku langsung menyerang Xaldin yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya ,"RASAKAN INI!" tereak Riku "OK!" Xaldin menerima tantangan Riku."kaga adil lu masa 1 vs 6(tombak) sih"Riku mengeluh "sapa suruh lu mau lawan gue yang jago nombak ikan di sungai"Xaldin menyombongkan diri "yak! Uda lah langsung gua akhirin aja dengan jurus pemungkas gue aja deh" Riku ga mau kalah sombongnya. Xaldin langsung nyerang Riku, Riku langsung mengeluarkan jurus pemungkasnya, SROOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Riku nyemprotin Baygon ke Xaldin "gila lu mang gua kecoak apa" tak lama kemudian Xaldin pun pingsan gara gara disemprot baygon.

Demyx yang lagi lawan Vanitaspun tak kalah hebohnya, "hehehehe jadi lawan gue curut kaya lu yah terbukti gw lah yang menang"Vanitas memulai kesombongannya "hah jangan berisik dah lu" Demyx ngerasa tersinggung tiba tiba !

DROOOOOOT POT POT POT POT!

"GILA LU BAU BANGET SIH" Demyx uda mau pingsan "HAH? Harum gini dibilang bau gua saranin ,mendingan lu ke dokter deh" Vanitas ngejek Demyx, merasa tersinggung lagi dia langsung ngejreng.

JREEEEEEENG ! BOANG HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG ZZZZZZZZ

"kok fals ya?" Demyx heran "HAHAHAHAHA! Kayanya bunyi kentut gw lebih merdu dari pada sitar lu"Vanita meledek Demyx, ngerasa tersinggung Demyx pun mulai betulin sitarnya lalu naik keatas panggung(dari kapan ada panggung) dan memulai konsernya _"kayanya ini kesempatan gua "_ pikir Vanitas Vanitaspun mulai melempar telur dan tomat busuk kearah Demyx melihat itu Hayner dan Pence yang lagi makan permen langsung tertawa geli hingga keselek. "heh bukannya lemparin bunga malah lemparin tomat ama telur busuk lagi" Demyx marah "JIJIK gua mau ngasih lu bunga gua kasih lu tomat ama telur aja harusnya lu terima kasih"

OK pindah ketempat lain

Larxene VS Kairi. "HE lu mendingan ngurus tuh WC yang lagi rusak" Larxene ngejek "HE pake piso dapur yang uda karatan aja bangga" mendengar hal itu Larxene langsung marah dan menjabak Kairi dan terjadilah pertempuran jambak jambakan yang lama.

Sambil nunggu kita ke Luxord

Luxord dan Marluxia VS Ventus, coba kita lihat lebih dekat eh ternyata mereka lagi ular tangga"YEEEEAAAAAAY GUA MENANG!"(Author kaget) teriak Ventus kesenengan"yah sesuai taruhannya …"Ventus nagih janji dengan senyum jahatnya. Luxord ama Marluxia uda merinding duluan."yah pertama tama lu harus cabut rumput ke2 lu perbaikin WC dan terakhir lu ngepel dari lantai 1 sampe 10(GILAA ini sekolah ato kantor!)" Ventus menerangkan dengan professional.

Balik ke Larxene

Akhirnya setelah berapa lama mereka berdua cape juga dan Larxene langsung mengeluarkan piso dapurnya eh salah, karena ketakutan Kairi muter muter Gaje setelah !jam "eh uda dong gua pusing nih" Larxene sudah nyerah matanya uda muter muter dan rasanya dia udah ada di dalem angin tooopaaan, tanpa disengaja Kairipun menabrak Larxene sehingga Larxene jatuh dan guling guling gaje hingga jatuh ke selokan"WOI TOLOOOOONG TOLONG!"Larxene menjerit dari dasar selokan tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Zexion VS Terra. Zexion langsung menyerang Terra dengan bukunya tiba tiba SREEEEET buku Zexion dipotong Terra"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"teriak Zexion sekenceng kencengnya karena buku kesayangannya telah terbelah. Zexion langsung menguburnya dan Terrapun bingung melihatnya.

Donald dan Goofy yang dikejar kejar Vexen,Laxeaus,dan Saix yang pengen bully Donald ama Goofy. Tiba-tiba datanglah PAHLAWAN KEBENARAN KELAUT eh salah CLOUD dia langsung mengeluarkan Pedang nan besar yang mirip golok buat motong ayam Vexen, laxeaus, dan Saix langsung lari terkencing kencing eh salah lagi lari terbirit birit tapi sayangnya Cloud udah nyambit satu persatu.

Roxas yang sedang melawan Axel dan Xigbar."WADUUUH!"Roxas bingung kenapa lawannya dua."HEHEHE langsung aja BRO kita serbu!" Xigbar ngajak Axel "YO" kata Axel uda ga sabar saat mereka menyerang Roxas Axel menginjak kaleng BAYGON Riku hingga terjatuh dan menimpa Xigbar sungguh disayangkan dua duanya pingsan.

Yang terakhir Sora VS Xemnas "GILAAA lawannya meriam gimana menangnya" Sora nyesel lawan Xemnas _AHAAA gua puny ide!_pikir Sora"tunggu ya?" Sora minta ditungguin "mang gw pembantu lu apa suruh nungguin lu"Xemnas kesel dengan kecepatan FLAAASH Sorapun dateng, Sora langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong Kresek yang ia bawa setelah melihat apa yang dikeluarkan kabur kayak dikejer setan,Xemnas langsung nyamperin semua temennya yang uda teler"WOI kabur semuanya!" Xemnas ngajak kabur "APAAN!" Tanya semua temennya "LIAT DONG APA YANG DIBAWA SORA!" alangkah kagetnya mereka semua setelah melihat Sora lagi bawa GAS LPG 3KG "GILEEE!" yang lain langsung ikut kabur Sora langsung lempar LPGnya dan MELEDAAAAK tepat diantara mereka, mereka pun mental 3KM.

Setelah selesai Tawuran mereka langsung disuruh Pak Cloud Keliling sekolah 100 kali

Coba kita lihat SMA XIII mereka semua ada di ICU kecuali Larxene yang belum ditolongin dan Zexion yang masih liat kuburan bukunya dan menangisi keperhian buku kesayangannya.

**THE END**

Bagaimana? Garing ya?singkat y? Sory y all kan masih pemula

Mohon di review saya menerima saran dan kritik *peace* ^^

R&R

5


End file.
